El nombre siempre definirá lo mejor de nosotros
by taniadh
Summary: Carol se encuentra en mitad de una misión con los skrull cuando todo se complica y su pasado vuelve para atormentarla. (Se menciona la relación de María y Carol)


Carol había tenido que dar un gran rodeo a lo largo del anterior laboratorio de Mar-vell, y actual nave de rescate skrull, pero al fin había dado con un lugar vacío donde no tuviese que hablar ni ver a nadie. Usó sus poderes para elevarse y acabar sentada sobre la plataforma que hacía de puente del nivel superior. Le recordaba al mismo espacio donde se había enfrentado a la Fuerza Estelar kree, sus antiguos compañeros. Y aunque las circunstancias desde ese momento habían cambiado, los sentimientos y pensamientos de la rubia seguían siendo los mismos. Dejó que sus piernas colgaran en el vacío mientras apoyaba los brazos en la barandilla inferior dejando caer la cabeza sobre éstos. Debería ir a su habitación para cambiarse el uniforme y darse una ducha; las quemaduras y manchas que cubrían parte de su traje y su rostro no iban a desaparecer con la misma facilidad que lo hacían las heridas, para esas cosas tan mundanas no tenía superpoderes; pero, si era sincera consigo misma, lo único que le apetecía en esos momentos era tomarse una buena copa cargada. Sabía que en el pasado había funcionado, pero alcohol no era uno de los lujos de los que se podía disfrutar a bordo de una nave de refugiados en medio de la galaxia. Además, tampoco sabía si podía emborracharse desde que había liberado sus poderes. Sólo quería algo que la ayudara a pasar este duro día.

— _Talos ¿oyes eso? Vamos a tener compañía. —anunció Carol cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido de unas armas láser cargándose de energía. _

—_Afirmativo. Estamos preparados. —respondió el comandante skrull haciendo una señal al escuadrón de combate que se encontraba en formación en las naves individuales que usaban a modo de ataque, cortesía de los kree cuando los vencieron en la última escaramuza. _

—_Bien, qué empiece la fiesta. —dijo la superheroína acelerando su vuelo, una entrada que hubiera sido triunfal de no ser por el montículo que prácticamente la sepultó cuando pasó por su lado y activó, sin saberlo, los explosivos. _

_En un primer momento pensaron que los kree habían burlado sus detectores y se habían infiltrado en aquel planeta ante sus propias narices. Luego, cuando la batalla comenzó, vieron que simplemente aquel planeta era aliado de los kree. No eran buenas noticias. En la última década aquel planeta se había dedicado a mandar señales de bienvenida a los skrulls que habían huido por la galaxia, si ahora eran aliados de los kree aquellas señales eran una trampa para poder capturarlos y entregarlos a los kree después. O usarlos como esclavos. Pensó al ver a un grupo de skrulls encadenados, aprovechando la batalla para huir. _

_Aquellos aliados contaban con la tecnología kree de su parte por lo que el combate se alargó más de lo esperado sobre todo cuando Carol decidió prescindir de las naves de ataque. No habían tenido tiempo de entrenar apropiadamente al escuadrón skrull para que las pilotaran y mucho menos para disparar a la vez. Su presencia era únicamente intimidatoria y como apoyo para poder transportar a los refugiados, pero cuando vieron el poder del enemigo al que se enfrentaban Carol tomó la decisión de enfrentarse sola a ellos. Aquel día no moriría un skrull más si podía evitarlo._

_Tuvo que absorber más de un disparo con su propio cuerpo y mentiría si dijese que no habían dolido más de lo que se esperaba, sin duda los kree habían hecho actualizaciones en su armamento; pero al final de la batalla era Carol la que se alzaba vencedora. _

_Otro héroe quizá se hubiese mostrado más humilde o estoico pero lo cierto es que Carol siempre había sido arrogante por naturaleza, todos los pilotos de la fuerzas aéreas lo eran; y poder darle una paliza a sus secuestradores, o a sus aliados en este caso, siempre era un buena noticia. No podía evitarlo, le encantaba ver el miedo en los ojos de sus enemigos cuando se daban cuenta de que no importaba qué arma o cuanta fuerza usaran contra ella, nada la pararía. Y revivir ese momento justo antes de liberar a aquella gran colonia skrull y salvarlos de la esclavitud era un buen bálsamo para su ego y para la moral de todos los skrulls. _

_Pero no todo era perfecto. _

_Estaba rompiendo las cadenas que ataban a un grupo de jóvenes skrulls e indicándoles el camino para subir a la nave que, esa vez sí, los reuniría con los suyos, cuando sintió el inconfundible metal frío del cañón de un fusil apuntando directamente contra su nuca. _

—_Levanta las manos y aléjate de ellos, Vers. _

_Aunque aquella situación la había tomado por sorpresa, mantuvo la calma y lentamente levantó las manos al tiempo que se fue incorporando poco a poco. Sabía que resistiría el disparo de llegar a producirse, pero quería ver la cara del estúpido kree al que no le había llegado la circular de que ahora la anterior soldado Vers era indestructible. _

_Pero cuando comenzó a darse la vuelta, al sentir como el arma se había alejado lo suficiente para ello, aún con las manos levantadas en supuesta rendición, la sonrisa arrogante se borró de inmediato. Pues acabó enfrentada con el inconfundible rostro verdoso con surcos de un skrull que la apuntaba directamente con un arma, y cuyo temblor en las manos y ojos aguados delataban el miedo y la rabia que lo consumían._

—Así que aquí estabas.

La voz de Talos la despertó de sus recuerdos y le dio el tiempo suficiente para limpiarse rápidamente las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Me necesitáis? —En un segundo parecía haberse recuperado y estar lista para entrar en combate de nuevo. Incluso empezó a incorporarse, pero Talos detuvo cualquier movimiento sacudiendo la cabeza y tomando asiento a su lado dándole unos golpecitos en la rodilla para indicarle que no se levantara.

—Todo está bien, sólo te buscaba a ti. Quería saber cómo estabas.

La humana se encogió de hombros restándole importancia con un gesto que no convencía a nadie.

—Sobreviviré. —Tenía gracia porque era verdad. En todos los sentidos.

Talos no se rio.

—Carol lo que ha pasado no ha sido culpa tuya, no…

—Sí, es culpa mía. Yo soy la responsable directa de lo que ocurrió y de lo que ha pasado hoy. —cortó rápidamente sus palabras con ira en su voz. Un enfado que, sin embargo, no estaba dirigido hacia el extraterrestre sino hacia sí misma.

Talos cerró los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza al aceptar la errónea elección de palabras que había hecho.

—Tendría que haber estado contigo allí abajo, ser la cara visible para que supieran quiénes éramos y haber evitado todo lo que ha pasado.

Carol apartó la mirada de su amigo con vergüenza.

—Eso no cambiará nada de lo que hice, ni tampoco reparará el daño causado.

—_Alto. Estás cometiendo un grave error. Ella es una amiga y está de nuestro lado. —Las palabras de Valth, uno de los skrulls, no parecían hacer mucho efecto en el joven enfurecido que no dejaba de apuntar a Carol. _

—_¿Una amiga? ¡Es una asesina! ¿¡Os ha engañado!? —El joven miró alrededor evaluando con desconfianza a todos los skrulls que habían llegado.— ¿Es otro retorcido juego para divertíos? ¡NO OS ACERQUÉIS MÁS!—Cambió la dirección de su arma apuntando a todos los demás haciendo que los ánimos se caldeasen y el nerviosismo y el pánico tomasen el control del momento cuando algunos de los skrulls refugiados gritaron, y los recién llegados levantaron las manos llamando a la calma. _

—_Tranquilízate, somos amigos. Mi nombre es Valth y soy el segundo al mando de nuestro comandante Talos. —A medida que hablaba se había ido acercando al joven como si de un animal asustado se tratase, sin alzar la voz y con movimientos lentos.— Hace tres días recibimos un mensaje pidiendo ayuda de parte de una colonia de skrulls en este planeta. ¿Fuisteis vosotros? _

_El joven skrull asintió aún sin poder disimular el temblor en sus manos. _

—_Bien, pues hemos venido. Queremos ayudar, queremos sacaros de aquí, pero no podemos hacerlo si nos amenazas con dispararnos a todos. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? _

_Pareció dudar unos segundos vigilando de nuevo a los recién llegados, pero al final respondió. _

—_Yorak. _

—_Hola, Yorak —saludó diplomático Valth— ¿puedes bajar el arma y así hablar? _

_En otro momento hubieran mostrado su lado diplomático y le hubieran explicado a todos quienes eran y por qué debían fiarse de ellos. Pero en la actualidad el comandante Talos, desde la nave, estaba monitorizando todos los sensores que avisaban de un nuevo ataque enemigo y estaba avisando a todo el escuadrón de que debían salir de ese planeta enseguida. _

_Por eso mismo cuando Yorak aún estaba decidiendo si fiarse o no, Valth hizo un gesto con su mirada que Carol entendió al momento y que hizo que en apenas un segundo se abalanzase sobre el chico arrebatándole el arma y reduciéndole con una llave. _

—_¡Todos a la nave ya! Llegan refuerzos y no nos va a gustar lo que traen. —ordenó la superheroína haciendo que el resto de skrulls refugiados acelerasen el paso escoltados por el resto que les brindaban palabras de apoyo y promesas de una explicación después, cuando no estuviesen en peligro. _

_Por su parte Carol apresó entre sus brazos al skrull que intentaba liberarse, y como si apenas pesase, le cargó sobre su hombro para llevarlo a la nave a pesar de las protesta de éste. _

—_¡Es una trampa, nos van a matar a todos! _

—_Tranquilízate, chico. Hemos venido a ayudaros. —intentó razonar con él cuando ya habían llegado a la rampa de acceso, siendo los últimos en alcanzarla y bajándole de nuevo al suelo. _

—_Los kree no saben lo que es ayudar, sólo buscáis matar, Vers. —Escupió su nombre con absoluto desprecio. _

_Carol volvió a elevar las manos mostrando así su inocencia. Estaba a punto de defenderse cuando escuchó unos disparos en la distancia que impactaron en el casco de la nave. Al momento volvió a su modo superheroína. _

—_Largaos de aquí, yo los entretendré. Luego nos vemos. —indicó antes de lanzarse de lleno contra el nuevo escuadrón enemigo dando tiempo a los skrulls a escapar. _

_Para cuando volvió a la nave, una hora después, aún estaban acomodando a los recién llegados mientras un encolerizado Yorak no dejaba de gritar diciendo que estaban todos locos. _

—_¿Estás bien? _

_Soren, la mujer de Talos, se había acercado a ella ofreciéndole un cuenco de caldo caliente. Ciertamente no debía presentar una buena imagen con el uniforme roto en algunas zonas, y heridas y quemaduras por todas partes, por lo que entendía aquella preocupación. Aunque a decir verdad Soren siempre estaba pendiente de que estuviese bien, suponía que María era la responsable de aquello, pero aquel no era el momento para preguntar. _

_Aceptó la bebida con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y tras dar un pequeño sorbo por un pequeño instante casi pudo jurar que estaba en casa de nuevo. Aunque la fantasía duró poco cuando la voz de Yorak se escuchó de nuevo entre el círculo de skrulls que lo rodeaban, algunos con notables signos de enfado. _

—_¡No podéis fiaros de ella! ¡No podéis hablar en serio con que es nuestra defensora! ¡ES UNA ASESINA! _

—_Eh, por qué no me dices todo eso a la cara. —Carol, que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar más aquella escena, dio un paso entre la multitud para plantarse frente a aquel nuevo refugiado.— Estoy aquí, dime ¿de qué me conoces? _

_Por un segundo la rabia refulgió en la mirada del skrull, creyó que iba a intentar atacarla, pero de repente sonrió con sorna. _

—_Ni siquiera te acuerdas ¿verdad? Hace seis años, en el planeta Ria. —Bajó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio, todo su cuerpo volvía a temblar.— Para vosotros era otro ejercicio más, un ataque más. Incluso hacíais bromas, sobre todo tú, Vers. _

_Carol, que no había dejado de fruncir el ceño desde que había empezado a hablar, acabó por avanzar a él retándole al elevar la barbilla. La tensión era palpable y algunos de los skrulls más antiguos ya estaban acercándose a ellos. _

—_No sé de qué estás hablando. —dijo con los dientes apretados. _

—_¡MATASTE A MI FAMILIA! —confesó al fin completamente furioso.— Los quemaste a todos con tus manos. ¡Mi hermano pequeño murió en mis brazos! —Llevó las manos hasta los brazos de Carol como si intentase sacudirla.— ¿Y ni siquiera lo recuerdas? _

_Carol no pudo reaccionar, al igual que cuando escuchó las grabaciones de la caja negra de su accidente, cuando Yorak la sacudió de esa manera los recuerdos llegaron a ella de golpe. _

_Era su primera misión como parte de la Fuerza Estelar, aún no había aprendido a dominar sus poderes por completo pero creía que podría hacerlo y la habían dejado probarlo. Era una misión rutinaria, acabar con el grupo de skrull que se escondía en el planeta Ria y que intentaban formar un escuadrón militar para comenzar una ofensiva contra el imperio Kree. La Inteligencia Suprema había decidido que había que acabar con la amenaza antes de que aumentase y su equipo fue el elegido para la tarea. La idea era dar a entender a los habitante de Ria la peligrosidad de sus invitados para que ellos mismos los expulsaran de su territorio, pero cuando llegaron alguien atacó, empezaron los disparos, tuvieron que responder de la misma forma. Carol llevaba una pistola como los demás pero cuando sintió una presencia a su espalda el miedo tomó el control por ella y giró rápidamente extendiendo su puño de tal forma que de éste salió despedido un chorro de fotones que calcinó al momento a los skrulls civiles que se encontraban próximos a ella. Los dos adultos, uno más pequeño, un niño. Ahora recordaba la falta de aire, como le estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, el pánico, la vergüenza por haber tomado aquellas vidas. _

_Yon- Rogg la encontró después sentada en el suelo abrazada a sus rodillas con la mirada perdida y la pistola abandonada donde la había lanzado. Sólo tuvo que ver las marcas de quemaduras para saber lo que había ocurrido. Se agachó hasta quedar frente a ella y poder posar su mano en el hombro de la rubia. _

—Eh, Vers. No te preocupes, se mostraron hostiles, te iban a matar. Eras tú o ellos y has hecho lo correcto. La Inteligencia Suprema te lo dirá.

_Carol estaba asustada por un momento había olvidado dónde estaba e, incluso, quién era, pero la sonrisa y la calidez que la mirada de Yon-Rogg ofrecía era toda la seguridad que necesitaba. Y eligió creerle. Confió en él y en los kree. Ahora veía que lo único que habían hecho era volver a borrarle la memoria, haciendo que ese suceso -y posiblemente muchos más- desaparecieran de su mente hasta que pudiese convertirse en la soldado perfecta que Hala necesitaba. _

_Mientras, algunos skrulls se encargaron de separar a Yorak de Carol, pero la mirada cargada de odio, rabia y dolor no se apartó ni un momento del propio dolor y arrepentimiento que los ojos de Carol reflejaban. Ni siquiera podía articular palabra. Una disculpa sería como un insulto. _

—_Eres una asesina, Vers de la Fuerza Estelar. —sentenció mientras se alejaba. _

_Carol miró a su alrededor completamente perdida, las caras de los nuevos skrulls sólo reflejaban miedo como si temieran que en cualquier momento compartirían el mismo destino que la familia de Yorak. Los otros skrulls, los que conocía desde antes, mostraban diversos grados de sorpresa, algunos incluso un ligero temor. Luego miró sus propias manos, parecían inofensivas. Apenas unos meses antes habían calentado la taza del desayuno de Mónica cuando se entretuvo mirando los dibujos en la tele. También habían acariciado las de María, protegiéndolas del aire frío de la noche cuando hizo que los dedos se entrelazaran mientras veían la lluvia de estrellas desde el jardín de su casa. Ahora también sabía que esas manos habían matado inocentes. _

_No podía soportarlo. No podía seguir rodeada de aquellos skrulls sabiendo que ahora todos la temían. Girando sobre sus pasos se alejó todo lo que pudo de ellos._

—No sé si es buena idea que siga aquí entre vosotros. Quizá sea hora de que busque mi propio lugar. —comenzó con la mirada perdida.— Puede que una nave pequeña donde pueda tener mis cosas y dormir. Así podré participar en las misiones sin interferir en la vida de la colonia.

—Eso no va a ocurrir. —replicó Talos casi al momento.— Tienes un sitio aquí entre nosotros, te guste o no. El espacio no es un buen sitio para estar a solas, demasiada soledad y silencio. Hay demasiada tranquilidad que te obliga a sobrepensar cualquier minúsculo detalle, es una forma rápida de volverte loco. Además ¿qué crees que nos haría María si se entera de que te hemos dejado sola por ahí?

La mención de la otra mujer no tuvo el efecto esperado en la rubia, señal de lo afectada que estaba.

—Soy una asesina, Talos. —repitió las palabras del skrull intentando controlar las lágrimas que ya se agolpaban en sus ojos.

—¡Estamos en guerra, Carol! Todos lo somos. —dijo como si fuera lo más evidente.— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te presenté a Soren y al resto de skrulls que vivían en el laboratorio? Mis manos también están manchadas con sangre. Nadie quiere matar pero a veces las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos no nos dejan otra salida.

Carol resopló limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano sin ningún cuidado.

—Esa es una excusa de mierda. Se supone que los soldados estamos para proteger a los nuestros.

Talos suspiró.

—¿Recordabas haberlo hecho? Reaccionaste igual que cuando escuchaste la grabación de tu accidente. —Probó una nueva táctica.

Carol negó con la cabeza. No necesitaba decir qué había pasado. Talos ya había visto con su máquina el destrozo que habían hecho los kree en la mente de Carol. No se limitaron a un simple borrado de memoria. Cuando habían eliminado todo rastro de vida pasada, comenzaron a someterla a pruebas para ver sus reacciones y cómo usaba sus poderes. Cuando el resultado no era el esperado, como en el caso de la misión de Ria, volvían a borrarle la memoria y comenzaban otra vez.

—No tienes la culpa de lo que los kree te obligaron a hacer. Te borraron la memoria, te convirtieron en una de ellos y te usaron como arma.

—¡Sí lo soy! Deja de excusarme. Me convirtieron en una kree, sí, y yo estaba más que orgullosa de servir al imperio y ser una noble héroe guerrera. La gente en Hala me miraba con respeto y yo lo disfrutaba. Y puede que no recuerde a Yorak y su familia pero ¿qué hay de todos los demás a los que he matado? Las naves que he derribado con gente dentro, nunca comprobé si sobrevivieron a la caída. Esas muertes también son responsabilidad mía.

—No eres la única que ha matado inocentes, Carol. Si los humanos no fuéseis tan inofensivos y tan ignorantemente arrogantes no hubiéramos sido tan sutiles con nuestra infiltración en C-53. ¿Recuerdas la pelea que tuviste en el tren con uno de mis hombres? —esperó a que Carol asintiera— ¿Crees que si hubiera sido necesario no hubiera matado a cualquiera de los humanos que estaban en el vagón?

—Pero no lo hizo.

—Porque ninguno de ellos se interpuso en su camino. No puedo decir lo mismo del que se infiltró con Fury en su coche. Si el agente Fury no fuese tan hábil en la lucha, ni tuviese tanta suerte, no le hubieras conocido porque hubiese muerto en ese coche.—Aquella confesión tomó por sorpresa a Carol haciendo que mantuviera el silencio por un momento, señal que aprovechó el extraterrestre para continuar.— No intento excusarte, sólo te recuerdo que desde que supiste la verdad no has dejado de ayudar en todo momento sin importarte el peligro al que te enfrentaras. Hablas de los que has matado pero ¿qué hay de todos a los que has salvado? Mira esta nave, la mayoría te deben la vida a ti.

—¿Salvar a unos me redime por matar a otros? No creo que eso equilibre la balanza, Talos. Está muy lejos de compensarla.—respondió sin mucha convicción.

—Puede que no, pero es un comienzo. Sigues el camino que Mar-Vell te marcó y, como dijiste, estás aquí para terminar esta guerra. No podías imaginar que todo sería tan fácil.

Al escuchar aquel nombre Carol volvió a suspirar echándose la dorada melena hacia atrás con una mano en un gesto de frustración

—No sé cómo voy a seguir los planes de Mar-Vell cuando la mitad de la galaxia me conoce como "Vers, la asesina de la Fuerza Estelar" y me sigo presentando con la estrella de Hala en mi uniforme. —La mirada de desprecio hacia su traje era latente, Talos suponía que si no estuviera presente Carol no hubiera dudado en quitárselo allí mismo y lanzarlo.

—Si no me equivoco, los colores de tu traje los escogió Mónica; un recordatorio de por qué luchas. Y, para ser sincero, cuando veo esa estrella en tu pecho no siento la ira que el imperio kree suele provocarme. No me recuerda a ellos ni a Hala; esa estrella me recuerda a Mar-Vell. La mujer kree que no tuvo miedo de enfrentarse a los suyos y a su propio pasado para detener una guerra injusta, la que mantuvo a salvo a mi mujer y mi hija y a los primeros refugiados skrull durante años en su propio laboratorio. Una mujer brillante y valiente que siempre tendrá mis respetos. —Una pequeña sonrisa asomó por la esquina de los labios del comandante.— Igual que la mujer que tengo ahora delante.

Carol sacudió la cabeza en un intento por borrar su propia sonrisa, pero el contrario ya la había visto.

—¿Y qué hay del nombre?

—Quizá va siendo hora de que te conozcan por otro nombre.

—¿Carol? —preguntó extrañada con el ceño fruncido. Era raro dar a conocer su nombre en sus actuales circunstancias. Con el tiempo más recuerdos habían llegado a su mente y Carol era un nombre ligado a una casa en Louisiana con su familia, viernes de bolera y cine, de carreras por el desierto, y de domingos de barbacoa y jambalaya. Parecía demasiado personal para presentarse a civilizaciones extraterrestres como una superheroína que podía ayudarlos, o acabar con ellos, según la situación.

Por suerte Talos sacudió su mano mientras negaba con la cabeza haciéndose eco de sus pensamientos.

—No, no es una buena idea. Necesitamos algo más… imponente.

Siempre se podía contar con el dramatismo de Talos para cualquier circunstancia y Carol tuvo que reír por ello.

—Está bien, ¿qué te parece si uso mi rango militar? Si tú eres el general Talos yo puedo ser la capitana Danvers otra vez ¿no?

Talos miró hacia el techo golpeando con un dedo su barbilla metódicamente en actitud pensativa. Ladeó la cabeza incluso, estaba considerándolo. Pero por la mueca que acabó haciendo con los labios no parecía muy convencido.

—Me gusta lo de capitana, lo de tu apellido no tanto. —dijo al fin. Pero entonces fijó la mirada en la estrella de Hala nuevamente y sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Capitana Mar-Vell. —dijo con total emoción como si presentara una obra maestra.— No. No, no. Demasiado obvio. —Se corrigió a sí mismo antes de dar tiempo a una respuesta.— Capitana Marvel.

La sorpresa de Carol no podía ser mayor, así como el orgullo que sentía ante aquel nombre. Orgullo que rápidamente se vio empañado por la vergüenza que le sobrepasó.

—No sé si debería llevar su nombre. Mucho menos después de hoy. —admitió agachando la cabeza.

El extraterrestre llevó una mano al hombro de la superheroína buscando su atención.

—No hay nadie más digno de llevar su nombre que tú. Ella te eligió para que pilotaras el avión, ella esperaba que dispararas al reactor para detener a los kree. Mar-Vell confiaba en ti y en que acabarías la guerra ¿quién mejor que tu para honrar su memoria tomando su nombre?

Carol no pudo evitar emocionarse ante aquellas palabras que necesitaba escuchar más de lo que había imaginado. Agachó la cabeza de nuevo intentando camuflar sus lágrimas de emoción con una pequeña risa mientras las apartaba con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Marvel? ¿No suena un poco presuntuoso?

Al momento Talos llevó una mano a su pecho, ofendido.

—¿Y qué más cosas, aparte de detener una guerra intergaláctica y defender al universo, pretendes hacer en tu vida que te de derecho a ser presuntuosa con tu nombre? —A sus palabras le acompañaron una orgullosa elevación de barbilla.

Carol sólo pudo reír con una profunda carcajada. Aquella camaradería, poder confiar en alguien más que en sí misma era algo que no creyó posible después de la traición de los kree, pero allí, entre los skrulls, parecía que volvía a encontrar su lugar como superheroína.

Después de una buena ducha y un cambio de ropa, Carol había llegado a la cabina de mando de la nave buscando un lugar tranquilo. Había evitado los espacios centrales de la nave para no coincidir con Yorak especialmente, pero también con el resto de los skrulls. La charla con Talos había ayudado pero aún tenía cierto reparo a enfrentarse al resto de la colonia por temor a defraudarlos. Muchos de ellos conocían su pasado y los que no lo habían deducido a causa de su uniforme, pero ahora todos tenían una versión oficial de cuales eran las misiones específicas que había estado desempeñando en su pasado como kree. Y aún sentía demasiada vergüenza sobre sí misma e ira hacia sus secuestradores como para poder soportar ver la decepción y el miedo entre los skrulls que había comenzado a considerar como amigos. ¿Volverían a confiar en ella alguna vez?

Unos suaves pero numerosos pasos la despertaron de sus pensamientos, y antes de poder girar del todo la silla para ver de quién se trataba, unas pequeñas cabecitas verdes con orejas puntiagudas aparecieron en su campo de visión. Al momento una amplia sonrisa se adueñó de su expresión.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Me parece que alguien se ha escapado de donde se suponía que debía estar. —dijo con un exagerado ceño fruncido.

Al instante Purnir, Trall y N'ala, tres de los más pequeños de la colonia, intentaron disimular, pero sus expresiones culpables los delataban.

—Queríamos ver el espacio desde aquí. —explicó N'ala, siempre la más valiente del grupo.

—Y también pilotar la nave. —añadió Purnir como si fuese un detalle mínimo mientras se acercaba a Carol y, con total naturalidad, saltaba sobre su regazo. Sin pensarlo, Carol le abrazó asegurándose de que no se cayera como hacía siempre que el pequeño se acercaba a ella.

El espacio era un lugar inmenso y muy frío. La nave en la que viajaban estaba aclimatada pero en ocasiones atravesaba algunas zonas que dejaban traspasar las bajas temperaturas. A los skrulls no les gustaba el frío y eran los niños quienes peor lo soportaban. Con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que la mayoría la buscaban no sólo porque a veces jugaba con ellos olvidándose de su misión y de que debería parecer una adulta responsable, sino también porque Carol incrementaba la temperatura en dos o tres grados cada vez que entraba a alguna sala. Y, por supuesto, sus brazos eran el lugar más cálido de toda la nave, por no decir el más seguro.

Ver como Carol se comportaba como siempre, pareció ser la prueba que esperaban los otros dos para respirar con tranquilidad al ver que no les regañaría.

—¿No os han prohibido que vengáis conmigo? —preguntó Carol con curiosidad. Los pequeños eran lo más valiosos para los skrull y después de lo ocurrido aquel día dudaba que dejasen que se acercase a ninguno nunca más. No podría culparlos.

Tres pares de ojos la miraron con extrañeza antes de que Trall negase con la cabeza.

—Mamá sólo nos dijo que no te molestáramos porque estabas haciendo cosas importantes.

No era nada que no les dijesen habitualmente, pensó con un poco de esperanza la superheroína.

—¡Pero hoy no hemos jugado contigo en todo el día! —le recordó N'ala con la exigencia propia de su edad.

La rubia tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír. Así que no había ningún problema, Talos tenía razón. Quizá les pudo la sorpresa del momento pero no parecía que hubiese perdido la confianza de los skrulls. Aún así, no se resistió a un momento de silencio, sólo por el efecto dramático, disfrutando de la impaciencia de los pequeños antes de dar su permiso.

—Está bien, venid aquí. —dijo al fin con una gran sonrisa.

Casi al momento se vio atacada por los pequeños skrulls de unos tres y cuatro años que saltaron sobre ella entre gritos y risas haciendo que Carol tuviera que sufrir durante unos minutos antes de poder colocar a tres bebés skrull en su regazo y que se quedaran lo más quietos posible mientras les enseñaba algunos de los mandos de la nave.

Con el cuarto apagón de los módulos centrales, y las compuertas de los pasillos abriéndose y cerrándose sin motivo aparente, Talos tuvo que subir a la cabina de mando temiendo que algún control se hubiese dañado y estuviese afectando a toda la nave. Pero lo que encontró fue a Carol sentada en la silla de piloto enseñándole a tres pequeños skrulls qué botón tenían que tocar para apagar las luces del comedor. Tecla que, obviamente, pulsaron y que hizo que al momento se escuchase un jadeo general en las plantas inferiores y unas sonoras carcajadas en la cabina de mando.

—Vale, vale. Está bien, ya no más por hoy. Ahora nos tenemos que portar bien. —La madurez y sentido de la responsabilidad de Carol hizo aparición por fin calmando los ánimos.

Antes de que Talos pudiera regañarlos, la explosión de una estrella en la distancia captó la atención de todos los presentes pero, sobre todo, de los más pequeños que llegaron a jadear sorprendidos. Excepto Punir que, asustado, se abrazó a Carol con más fuerza.

—Eh, tranquilo, pequeñín. No pasa nada. —Le calmó Carol sonriéndole con ternura, sólo es lo que hacen las estrellas cuando consumen todo su hidrógeno, no hay ningún peligro.

Los tres la miraron asombrados antes de volver la atención al colorido espectáculo ante sus ojos.

—Es muy bonito. —dijo N'ala

—¿Y qué pasa ahora con la estrella que ha explotado? —preguntó Purnir, aún no muy convencido.

—Pues que se convierte en polvo del espacio y flota por toda la galaxia.

Al momento hubo una ráfaga de preguntas por parte de los tres que Carol afrontó primero con una risa y después acomodándose mejor en la silla para que todos pudiesen ver la bonita explosión de colores mientras respondía a todas sus dudas.

Talos abandonó su misión de regañárlos, Carol necesitaba unas horas de descanso y aquellos pequeños estaban consiguiendo lo que él había intentado toda la tarde con muy poco resultado. La Capitana Marvel era ahora protectora de los skrull. Protegería a todas las razas y planetas de la tiranía kree y acabaría con aquella guerras. Esa era su misión y no estaba sola.

* * *

Estoy muy contenta por haber podido escribir esta historia. Siento que el asunto del nombre de superheroína es lo único que no se explica en la película y quería hacerle un homenaje a ese gran momento de los cómics en el que Carol decide tomar el manto del Capitán Marvel. ¡No olvides dejar un comentario si te ha gustado!


End file.
